


Our Reality

by eyelessbunny



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Disabled Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelessbunny/pseuds/eyelessbunny
Summary: An AU in which the player never existed, and the girls manage to work through their problems together.A.K.A, Monika isn't crazy and uses her powers for good, Yuri and Sayori get some much needed help, and Natsuki gets away from her dick dad.Also everyone is a little gay.Just a little.





	1. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika sits in a café with her friends, happy with how her life has turned out.

Monika smiled as the girls exchanged poems, looking between them all.

A lot had happened in the past year. Yes, the girls were closer than ever, no longer just meeting in the clubroom after school. They now spent days, nights, weekends and holidays together, whether at school, each other's houses or small cafés like this. There were even plans to all move in together, since Yuri and Natsuki already did and Sayori always slept over at one of their houses.

But that wasn’t the only difference. There were much more obvious ones, Natsuki was wheelchair bound after her accident, Sayori wore a scarf to cover the scar on her neck from her attempt, Yuri now wore short-sleeves no longer needing to cover her wrists, and Monika smile was genuine, a bright light in her eyes. But there were much smaller ones too.

“Hey Moni, are you gonna show us your poem or not?” Natsuki huffed like she normally did.

“Come on Natty, be nice!” Sayori said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

If she had done that last year, Natsuki would of shrugged her off, tutted and walked away muttering. But not anymore. Instead, her face softened and she blushed.

“Sorry Monika…” She apologised. Something in the past she would never do, and definitely not so genuinely.

“It’s alright, I was spacing out anyway.” Monika smiling at the small girl only increasing her blush.

“You really should try to pay more attention Monika…” Yuri sighed. Ironic, seeing it was Monika who was had to tell her that whenever she buried her nose into a book, forgetting about everything else.

“Hey Yuri, what’s wrong? You keep covering your arms, are you cold?” Sayori asked, concerned.

Sayori had changed the least, but that wasn’t a bad thing. She still cared very deeply about her friends, making sure to check they were okay. But she now also made sure to care for herself too now, blocking out those horrible lies she once believed.

“No! I-I’m just…” Yuri looked away, her face going red.

“Not used to wearing so little clothing…” She finished quieter than a mouse.

Yuri was wearing a bright red vest-top that day, and had her hair tied back, showing much more skin than her usual plain white turtle-neck would. Yuri had been making an effort to put herself out there more, deciding to no longer hide in the background from others with her books.

“Relax, it’s not like you’re naked. Besides, you look good in it.” Natsuki complimented her, regaining her composure.

“Natsuki’s right, Yuri. You look wonderful.” Monika agreed. In the past she had been jealous of her friends beauty, but now she only admired her. It was hard not to do either though, her red vest-top only adding to her beauty on that summer day.

“Yeah! Cheer up Yuri!” Sayori added in, happy as ever.

The onslaught of compliments only made the timid girl’s face turn even redder, making her stutter as she tried to say something back.

“T-Thank you…” Was all she managed to get out, hiding behind her hand as she looked away again.

Natsuki smiled at Yuri’s cute expression, before turning her attention back to their leader.

“Anyway, you gonna tell us your poem now Monika?”

At the sight of her slightly annoyed face, Monika couldn’t help but think back to the day that started it all. Natsuki was one of the main reasons they were so close now after all.

It happened one Saturday morning, just over one year ago.


	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika remembers the day it all started, when Natsuki had her accident.
> 
> (warning, this chapter contains heavily implied child abuse, alot of self-hatred, and serious injury.)

Natsuki stretched out her arms as she woke up before wincing in pain and immediately dropping them.

“Ow…” She muttered, moving her shoulder and feeling the same ache. She must have bruised it when he had caught her.

She was far too embarrassed to tell anyone that though. Well, it wasn’t like she could tell anyone asides from the literature club anyway. And she couldn't tell them either, they would just laugh her and think she was joking again! It was her own fault anyway, if she was more careful he wouldn’t have heard her looking for food.

The mere thought of food made Natsuki’s stomach grumble, almost startling the petite girl. She hadn’t eaten in two days now, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried.

Another growl, louder. Maybe she could try again, just a single bag of chips or some toast. Anything would do right now, she was that hungry. She swung her feet over the bed and stood up, leaving her room silently.

Across the street, Sayori, Monika and Yuri were walking to the other club-member’s house, Sayori leading the way having walked home with Natsuki before.

“Sayori, do we have to do this so early?” Monika groaned, rubbing her still sleepy eyes.

“Come on guys, Natsuki’s been upset lately and it’s our duty as her friends to cheer her up!” She explained cheerfully. Both girls dragged their feet behind the much happier one. Sayori had already forced herself out of bed this morning and missed breakfast- there was no way she was going to back out now.

“Wait, really?” Monika asked. She had been ignoring her friends lately, discovering how meaningless they truly were in the world. Even so, Natsuki was her friend, and she was the club-leader too! Surely she would of noticed.

“She has been more quiet lately…” Yuri noted in her soft voice.

“She has? I- I hadn’t noticed…” Guilt weighed on her chest. Even Yuri had noticed Natsuki’s mood recently, and she always had her head buried in a book. Had she been ignoring them all that much?

“Even so, are… Are you sure this is a good idea?” Yuri asked, stopping both Monika and Sayori in their tracks.

“W-What do you mean?” Sayori asked nervously.

“I mean- Natsuki has always been quite… she has a nasty temper. We shouldn’t annoy her even further and make her mood worse, that and me and Natsuki have never gotten along… Maybe this isn’t… the best of ideas?”

Sayori looked with wide eyes at the much taller girl, her mind racing. Yuri was right, what if this just annoyed Natsuki even more? What if she saw Sayori as an annoyance? Monika and Yuri too, she had dragged them out here for nothing. They all thought of her as annoying, stupid annoying-

“Hey, that’s not true at all!” Monika stepped up, pushing aside her guilt at the sight of Sayori’s broken expression.

“Yeah, Natsuki may have a bad temper, but that doesn’t mean we should just ignore her. Like Sayori said she needs her friends to be with her right now to comfort her. And your her friend too Yuri, I’m sure she needs you just as much as she needs me and Sayori right now.” Monika spoke with unwavering confidence, her skills as a leader helping her win the other two over judging by their stares.

Yuri then looked down ashamed, immediately apologizing as she realised how rude she must of sounded.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, I was being selfish…”

She really did care for Natsuki, even if the girls were polar opposites. She respected her for how she always spoke out if something was bothering her, and in truth Natsuki was the only one she could relate to. Neither of them had any friends, excluding the Literature Club, all because of something as silly as their interests.

“It’s alright Yuri, I know you were just trying to help!” Sayori had regained her sunny attitude and hopped over to the apologising girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

Yuri’s thoughts were broken by Sayori’s innocent smile, and she smiled back timidly. Monika meanwhile sighed in relief as the weight of guilt lifted from her chest.

“Now, let’s go cheer up our friend!” Sayori cheered beginning to walk again with a little bounce in her step.

“Yeah!” Both girls cheered after her, following her much more closely now with their spirits heightened.

Back at Natsuki’s house, the small girl had only reached the stairs when she heard the slam of his door hitting it open. She turned quickly in fear.

“D-Dad-!” Was all she managed to get out before the grown man charged at screaming insults, accusing her of everything under the sun.

“No-! I wasn’t trying to-! I-I was just-!” Natsuki tried to defend herself, tears gathering in her eyes as she trembled in fear.

“Will you shut up already you horrible, selfish little-!” He took a step forward, only pure hatred in his eyes. Fearing for her life, she took a step back.

She forgot she was by the stairs.

Natsuki fell backward, a shrill scream of terror erupting from her throat as she fell. Once, twice, three times. And with every time a sickening crack accompanied by a shorter wail of pain filled the house.

She finally landed on her leg, another cry, but much more hoarse. She whined out, screams still filling the house. But they were no longer hers, they were Sayori’s.

“Natsuki! Natsuki are you okay?! Answer me, please!” Sayori pounded at the door, her tears overflowing. All three of them had heard the fall and the horrible sounds it made. All three could still hear her wails, though just barely over Sayori’s own terrified pleas.

“G-Guys… I-I fell down t-the… the stairs… my back… Oh god…” Was all the poor girl managed to get out.

Monika and Yuri remained calm, taking a step back and rushing at the door using their combined strength. They tried, but the door didn’t move.

“W-What do we do Monika-?!” Yuri joined in with Sayori, their plan failing.

Monika froze up, what could they do? Natsuki was seriously injured, they had no way of reaching her. Meaningless file or not she was still her friend but… How could they save her? Her powers wouldn’t do anything in this situation, she couldn't do anything in this situation- Calm down.

She regained her coolness, taking a deep breath and forcing those thoughts away. There was no time for that now.

“Everyone, calm down! We need to remain calm and help Natsuki. Yuri, call an ambulance, they can get inside. Sayori, try to talk to Natsuki and find out what happened.” She commanded, taking charge as usual.

This calmed the girls down, Yuri giving a scared nod while Sayori simply took deep breaths and muttered something along the lines of ‘yeah, okay’.

Monika then heard the faintest sound of a window opening, and what she saw shocked her. But then it all made sense.

Natsuki’s Dad crawled out of the window. Of course. Natsuki was extremely cautious, almost always on high-alert for reasons Monika had only just had a slight idea of. She wouldn’t just trip, someone had to push her. And Natsuki only lived with her Dad. To further prove this, there was the fact he was climbing out of the window to escape.

Monika’s hands tightened into fists, and she began to walk quickly over to the man. She was stopped though by a soft voice.

“Monika, where are you going?” Yuri asked.

“To find the person responsible.” Was all she had the time to say before she noticed the man was running and had began to run herself. It seemed to work though, as Yuri nodded confidently as the pieces clicked in her mind too.


	3. Edit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika breaks the game, and edits it to her will.

Monika raced after the man, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She couldn't let him get away.

The leaves crunched under her shoes, her mint polka-dot skirt fluttering in the wind behind her.

“Hey, stop!” She called out. The man ignored her, and Monika was very thankful for her first year of school in the track club.

“Stop!” She tried again, only to get the same response as last time. That is, no response at all. This man was getting on her nerves now. This useless, meaningless file that had hurt one of her best friends-

“I said, stop!” Monika yelled out, losing her temper she had always managed to keep in check.

The world froze, birds caught mid-flight, leaves that had been falling just simply sitting there in the air. Monika only noticed when she heard that awful, horrible static that had haunted her for days.

“What…?” Monika stopped and looked around confused. Had she done this?

Monika found herself staring at the leaves mid-fall, and reached out to touch one.

An ear-splitting noise erupted the moment she did, an inky blackness covering her finger-tip. She almost screamed in pain, it felt like her very being was being ripped apart atom by atom. She ripped her hand away, panting. The black was gone as quick as it appeared.

Monika looked around again, now scared. Then she saw him. Natsuki’s dad. She jogged over, glaring at the man. She wanted to punch him, hit him, do something to punish him for the hurt he had caused Natsuki.

It would be better if he never existed, if only Monika could just… delete him.

She snapped out of her thought when she realised her hand was pressed against a black square. She jumped away, fearing the pain, but then stopped when she realised she felt nothing.

The small black square floated in front of Monika, and had the feeling of glass. It had words in white, which asked:  
‘Delete natsukisdad.chr?’

Two options, yes and no, were under it. Monika smiled. Whatever entity had cursed her with the crushing truth of their reality along with that simply awful static, had also given her this ability to change things.

Monika was tempted, very much so, but she stopped herself from pressing ‘yes'. While deleting this disgusting file would stop this day from ever happening, but… He was Natsuki’s dad, if he stopped existing, wouldn’t Natsuki stop existing too?

Monika bit her lip, and pressed ‘no'. She couldn’t do that, not to her friend. They all might be just characters in a game, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about them. She loved them. They were the most real people in this world after all.

The screen didn’t disappear though, instead new text was displayed on it. New options.

‘Edit personality’  
‘Edit script’  
‘Delete'  
‘Move'

She understood what the first three options meant, and decided to press the second option, ‘edit script’.

New text filled the screen. Just as it said, it was the script of the game and everything that had happened. It seemed to write the next five-minutes the person would live, and presumably the events would occur. And like the rest of the world, it had frozen mid-sentence.

She tapped it with her finger, a text-pad appearing under it. Monika could give him a fate much worse than simple deletion and leave Natsuki safe at the same time. A smile spread across her face as she got to work.

When she finished, she read over the short sentence she just had written.

‘Natsuki’s dad continues to run into the forest, unaware of the large branch that was about to fall. The branch falls, and lands on Natsuki’s dad’s back, knocking him out and injuring him badly.’

Perfect. She saved the changes, a new popup appearing when she backed out of the selection menu.

‘Save changes and reboot game?’ It asked.

‘Yes’, she chose, and the world went black.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika watches her changes play out, and returns to her friends scared of her new power.

The darkness disappeared shortly, the world and its colours filling themselves in chunk by chunk.

Monika opened her eyes and found herself in the same spot she was before she had used her new gift. She saw Natsuki’s dad, but she didn’t call out, she didn’t move an inch. She just watched as the scene played out.

The branch fell so quickly, landing right on top of him. He roared in pain, that almost muted out the horrifying crack as his back broke in half.

It was done. Monika had stopped him. She should feel happy but she only felt fear. With just a few words she left the large man crying and convulsing in pain. There was no way she could be connected to this, afterall,she was just a schoolgirl, no matter how gifted she was. But still, she had managed to hurt someone so powerful so easily… She had to be careful. She couldn't let this get the better of her, she could end up destroying everything.

Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance, signalling their arrival. Still silent, Monika turned around and ran back to her friends, wondering how on earth she would explain this to them.

When Monika arrived, the door had been knocked down. Natsuki, barely conscious, was being wheeled out on a bed, Yuri and Sayori watching as they held each other.

“Guys!” She called, running to their side.

“Monika! D-Did you catch Natsuki’s Father?” Yuri asked, cradling the sobbing Sayori in her arms.

“I’ll tell you about it later…” Monika said quietly.

“Are you okay-” Yuri was cut short by the nurse that walked over.

“Thanks to your quick thinking, your friend will live. She will however need surgery on her back, and we don’t know the full extent of the damage yet.” The nurse informed them.

“I-It was more Monika than anything… She told us what to do... ” Sayori finally spoke, her throat hoarse.

“You give me too much credit Sayori, I just did what anyone would do.”

“Well, either way you’ve all saved a life, you should feel proud of that. One more question, do any of you have any idea where Natsuki’s Father is?”

Monika went silent, and Sayori just looked confused. For once, Yuri was the only one confident enough to speak up.

“W-We saw him leave the house through the window… Monika chased him through the forest, I have no idea where he is now though…” Monika bit her lip.

“When I heard the sirens and came back here, he was too fast for me anyway!” She explained, trying to remain calm.

“I see… We’ll send people to search the area. Thank you for your time.” The nurse went to leave.

“Wait! C-Can we see her?” Sayori asked.

The nurse sighed, raising her glasses slightly.

“We can ride you to the hospital, but you’ll have to wait in the waiting room until she’s ready, and that will take a long-”

“W-We’ll do it! Right guys?” Sayori asked smiling at her friends, both of them nodding.

The three got inside the ambulance, and Monika couldn’t help by take Natsuki’s hand, and whisper quietly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay…”

She wasn’t who it was directed at.


End file.
